Dreamy confession
by Daredevil fangirl
Summary: She was in danger of falling off the precipice..and she would rather die than admit her feelings.. But does she want to jump off the cliff anymore?


**A/N: Hello everyone! Just been reading the latest chapter and decided to write out this little scenario that I'm dying to see in the manga! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyoko moved another step back. She was teetering dangerously close to the precipice. But she would rather die than surrender to the thugs before her, offering her a choice between death and a life filled with that hideous emotion that she dreaded.

She shut her eyes as Ren's handsome face came swimming before her eyes. Ren Tsuruga, Japan's number one actor, her sempai and..even if she was the only one to think so, her friend...but was she being too selfish when deep down she knew she wanted more?

Kyoko didn't want to surrender to her feelings. _But do I even want to die?,_ she wondered helplessly. She had rejected, rebuffed and even laughed away her possible feelings for her mentor, every single time he did something to shatter the locks on her heart. But how long could she continue to run away from her feelings when she wasn't too clear about them herself?

Kyoko knew she wasn't being honest with herself. She was too afraid..too frightened to look into her heart to know what her feelings truly were. She was afraid to admit that she was..

_In love_.., Kyoko sighed inwardly. Hopelessly, completely and madly in love with a man who was unattainable...beyond her reach. She had never felt so defeated as she did now. Throughout her life, she had learnt to take on challenges and tackle them no matter how difficult. But Ren Tsuruga's heart was different..

_Is it?, _she questioned herself, remembering his angry outburst after sho's phone call when they were in the midst of their Heel sibling act. For the first time, she had felt that if she were to just reach out a little..she would touch him.

Of course she had panicked! Kyoko remembered how she had tackled the situation, to help Ren out of his darkness, silently praying that he return to his place, which in her mind was on a pedestal. Back to a place that gave him his 'unreachable' status..a place where she wouldn't be able to reach him if she was ever tempted to..

But did she want him there anymore?

If she was totally honest with herself, the answer was 'no'. She wanted him, his heart,his love, his eyes flew open, and after a deep breath she took the plunge.

"Tsuruga San.", Kyoko started looking at him straight in the eyes as she spoke. "I have something to say to you. Something very important."

He raised his eyebrows. "Indeed?", he asked curiously. "what is it Mogami San? Did something happen at work?"

For a moment Kyoko's courage failed her. Did he only think of her as a lowly kouhai whose only reason to see him would be regarding something like 'work'? But she continued valiantly.

"One year ago, I entered showbiz with only one goal in mind,", she said quietly. "To beat the man who had trampled over my heart and made my life a living hell."

He didn't say anything, just let her continue as she paused.

"I wanted to see him down on his knees, bitterly regretting the day he had ditched me like some piece of trash. I was consumed by so much hate, that I forgot about something more important-moving on.."

Kyoko looked down at her feet, shuffling a little. "I was angry with him, but most of all with myself. Angry for having made such a complete and utter fool of myself..angry for having wasted my entire life serving that ass hole! My heart break brought the same question over and over again-_what have you been living for up till now?"_

"For a selfish, self centred, conceited bastard who doesn't give a damn about you.", Ren completed, doing his best to hide his anger at what that brat had done to his most important person.

Kyoko nodded with a small smile. " and then..I met you!", she continued with a small laugh. " I disliked you so much back then! Your taunts, teasing and scolding..everything! But things changed didn't they?"

Ren smiled at her."They did..", he replied softly, looking tenderly down at her.

"I came to respect you..", she said with glowing eyes. "You became my mentor and everything I wanted to be! I learnt to live again..or rather just 'learnt to live'. I don't think my past life could exactly be called 'living'. I made friends and learnt to finally do something for myself...and best of all..I learnt to love.."

Kyoko gazed at him steadily, love burning inside her, keeping her going.

"I love you Tsuruga san.", she said finally, looking shyly up at him. He looked back at her, his face filled with amazement. Kyoko suddenly filled with dread and the fear of rejection, turned and was about to run for it when she felt him pull her back.

"What if I were to say that I feel the same way about you?", he asked her rhetorically. Kyoko stared back at him, unable to believe he had said what she had just heard. He smiled at her, lifting her chin closer to his face.

"I love you too..", he said softly. He brought his face down to kiss her..

"Mogami san!"

Kyoko was rudely awakened from her reverie as she stared at Ren Tsuruga. He had just opened his front door.

"How long have you been standing here? Why didn't you ring the door-bell?", he asked worriedly.

Kyoko stared at him stupidly, racking her brains furiously for an opening sentence. She had said out her confession beautifully in her imagination. The trouble was she couldn't remember a single word of it.

_Just say it!,_ she screamed inwardly at herself. _Three simple words! 'I love yo-_

"I came to make you dinner!", she almost yelled out, bowing deeply before him to cover her blushing face. She didn't dare look up at him. If she had, she would have noticed the love struck look on his face. And this time she would have recognized it because that was exactly how she felt about him..

_I wonder if I can ever make her care for me._., Ren thought to himself, with a pang of pain.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading ! Please review! I'll wait and see how the manga progresses before I decide to continue it! Until then its a one shot!**


End file.
